


happiness and all the times we spent together

by mourningskies



Series: one fine day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, a companion to rasa kopi but can be read as a stand alone fic, keju pake banget
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningskies/pseuds/mourningskies
Summary: "Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah darimu."





	

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! belongs to furudate haruichi. i gain no profit from this work.

Keiji terbangun, ia dapat merasakan senyum di kulit tengkuknya yang tidak tertutupi kain kaus longgar yang dikenakannya, dan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menarik mendekat punggungnya ke dada yang bidang—hasil bertahun-tahun bermain voli.

“Hei.” Keiji membuka mulut, suaranya serak.

“Hei, pagi. Atau malam, sama sajalah.” Senyum di tengkuknya berganti dengan embusan nafas hangat dari tawa pelan yang berasal dari orang yang sedari tadi memeluknya. “Tidurmu nyenyak?”

“Tidak, karena kau tidak bisa diam. Serius, Kou, aku tidak mau menulis surat cerai hanya karena kebiasaan tidurmu yang parah dan aku yang setiap malam hampir jatuh ke lantai.”

Bokuto terperangah. “Kau akan menceraikanku hari ini? _Pada hari ini_? Teganya kau, Keiji—”

“Tentu tidak, tolong, Kou, itu hanya gurauan.” Keiji membalik posisi tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Bokuto, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis Bokuto. 

“Selamat ulang tahun, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto menyengir lebar, mencuri cium dari bibir Keiji, dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara tulang belikat Keiji. “Aku mau hadiahku sekarang.”

“Memangnya aku bilang akan memberimu hadiah?”

Bokuto mengangkat wajah dengan syok. “ _Akaaaashi_!!” 

Keiji tertawa pelan. “Ya, ya, ada hadiah untukmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Lanjutkan tidurmu, ini baru jam setengah satu pagi.” 

Siangnya, Kuroo, Kenma, Konoha, Komi, Washio, Shirofuku, dan berlusin-lusin orang menyesaki ruang tamu apartemen mereka dengan kado-kado dan kue-kue, menghujani Bokuto dengan ucapan selamat dan harapan-harapan, kertas krep dan balon bertebaran. 

Di tengah keriuhan Bokuto menarik Keiji menyingkir ke sudut dapur apartemen mereka dan berbisik, “Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah darimu.”

Keiji mengangkat alis. “Oh, ya? Apa itu?”

“Kebahagiaan, dan semua waktu yang kita lalui bersama?” Bokuto menyeringai.

Keiji mengernyitkan dahi, sejenak terhenyak, dan menukar kernyitannya dengan sebuah senyum. 

“Kadang-kadang aku menyayangimu, Kou. Hanya kadang-kadang.” Ujar Keiji, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

“ _Akaaaashi_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday to Fukurodani's ace and captain Bokuto! jangan direpotin mulu Akaashinya ya xD 
> 
> also another domestic!bokuaka untuk asupan pribadi. terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
